DE 10 2009 026 713 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an assembly mount for the fastening of a motor vehicle engine, in the case of which assembly mount a fastening bolt which is fastenable to the motor vehicle engine is connected to a housing, so as to be relatively movable in all coordinate directions, by way of an elastomer block. The fastening bolt projects into the housing via a housing opening provided in the housing. Within the housing opening there is provided a buffer unit which extends around the fastening bolt and which is connected to the housing by way of an elastomer material, such that a lateral abutment of the fastening bolt within the housing opening can be dampened by way of the buffer unit.
There is a constant demand for reducing mechanical loading on motor vehicle assemblies in a motor vehicle.